A través de la vida
by Apriline
Summary: "Las Islas de los Bienaventurados son un grupo de tres islas en el centro de los Campos Elíseos, rodeadas de luz de sol artificial. Se encuentran reservadas para aquellas almas virtuosas que, habiendo entrado al Inframundo, han sido juzgadas y han vuelto a los Campos Elíseos tres veces"
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo **

"_Bienaventurados los que se entregan a los otros, porque serán recibidos en el Reino de Dios.__**"**_

Habían dos filas con personas, cientos de ellas, todas vestidas con capuchas que cubrían sus rostros y todas con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin embargo el cabello rubio de una joven asomaba por su capucha y sus ojos grises escaneaban los alrededores con curiosidad. Cuando finalmente ella pasó a encabezar la fila, se encontró frente a frente con tres sujetos de aspecto imponente, los cuales tenían el deber y el poder para juzgarla.

- Bienvenida otra vez señorita Chase - le dijo el primer hombre causando que la joven se confundiera. ¿Chase? Pensó ella, tratando en vano de recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

- Mi apellido no es Chase, es…

- Tenemos claro quién es usted - la interrumpió el segundo hombre, el que estaba justo frente a ella - Tenemos claro que vivido una vida digna, que luchó por sus ideales y que hizo todo lo posible por salvarle, incluso cuando él fue quien ocasionó su muerte.

-Así que ahora puede disfrutar de una muerte acorde a cómo vivió su vida - agregó el tercer hombre - usted ha alcanzado lo que todo héroe busca. Bienaventurada sea.

La joven no entendía de que hablaban los hombres, pero se limito a asentir y a seguir el camino que le indicaban, esperando entender a que se referían una vez que llegara al lugar desconocido al que se dirigía. Caminó por un sendero de que la llevó a atravesar unos muros, una vez traspasados aquellas altas murallas sintió su ropa cambiar y se encontró vistiendo un vestido blanco y largo hasta los tobillos, a la vez fue presa de la sensación de que un velo era desprendido de su mente y de súbito ella supo con claridad quien era y quien había sido. Con esta comprensión vino el recuerdo y la necesidad de encontrarlo, de comprobar que como ella, él había alcanzado este lugar, la necesidad de comprobar que él estaba allí.

Comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada entre las pocas personas que estaban a su alrededor, camino entre las distintas casas con su corazón atorado en la garganta, temiendo que no lo hubiera logrado y conservando la esperanza de que aún conservara su vida, aunque sabía que aquello era imposible ya que ella lo había visto morir, lo había sostenido hasta que él se fue. Siguió recorriendo todos los caminos hasta que la construcción de una de las casas le llamó la atención, se acercó más a la puerta de entrada la cual era de madera oscurecida y de la nada sintió dos manos fuertes sobre sus hombros, el tacto familiar sobre su piel le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

- Te encontré - él le dijo mientras ella se giraba hacia él - Llegaste pronto - le dijo con tristeza mientras ella se perdía en sus conocidos ojos verde mar.

Él miró los ojos grises de ella y limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con delicadeza.

- Tenía la esperanza de que te salvaras - le susurró a ella mientras que ella le sostenía la mirada y se acercaba más.

- No quería que murieras - ella dijo con su voz quebrándose por el dolor de aquellas palabras - Ninguna de las veces.

- Yo lamento no haber podido protegerte esta última vez - le dijo él mientras la abrazaba y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho - Pero estamos aquí ahora y es todo lo que importa no ¿chica sabia?

Ella sonrió con el sonido de aquellas palabras tan familiares, tan propias y le respondió:

- Para siempre cerebro de alga.

Y se quedaron así abrazados por un tiempo, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no era un sueño y ellos estaban realmente allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste, comenten para saber que piensan :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Dedicado a kaze no akuma y yoshi. Importante tener en cuenta que este fanfic está situado aproximadamente en el 2030, para que se hagan una idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Abrí mis ojos debido a la luminosidad que entraba por mi ventana. ¡Oh! ¿Qué hora será ya? No recuerdo que mi televisor sonara… Me siento en la cama y le echo un vistazo al televisor a los pies de mi cama, extrañamente está desconectado… No recuerdo haberle dicho que se apagara…

Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa porque el sol está muy alto, salto de la cama y corro hacia la pieza de mi mejor amiga y golpeo su puerta.

-¡Me quedé dormida! – le grito mientras enciendo la televisión de la sala y tocó su pantalla para hacer aparecer la hora, el reloj aparece y está marcando las 12:53.

¡Oh no! Debía estar en la universidad a la once, ¿¡Como pude quedarme dormida! Corro hacia el baño y después de tomar una ducha rápida y vestirme aun más rápido oigo a Thisbe rezongando en su pieza. Minutos más tarde ella aparece en mi puerta con su cabello rubio completamente despeinado y sus ojos azules eléctricos semicerrados.

-¿Te das cuenta de qué me despertaste y yo no tengo qué ir a ningún lado?

-Pero pensé… - dudé un segundo mientras recordaba nuestra conversación de la noche anterior – No me dijiste ayer que ibas a encontrarte con Louis y Nathan hoy día o…

-¡Mierda! – gritó ella al recordarlo y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

-¡Buena suerte explicando tu retraso! – Le grité mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa - ¡Nos vemos en la tarde! – Ella me refunfuño una respuesta mientras el televisor sonaba anunciando una llamada entrante.

Camine fuera del departamento y rápidamente me metí en uno de los ascensores, necesito llegar cuanto antes a la facultad, no me gusta quedarme dormida, ni menos perderme alguna clase, espero no haberme perdido algo importante… ¿A quién trato de engañar? Seguro que ya me perdí miles de detalles importantísimos.

Gracias a Dios que el departamento queda tan cerca de la universidad, no sé que habría hecho sino alcanzara a llegar, bueno gracias a mi papá en realidad ya que él fue quien nos cedió su antiguo departamento luego de que se mudara. Thisbe y yo vivíamos juntas desde que habíamos empezado la universidad hace tres años y estábamos agradecidas de no tener que dormir en las habitaciones comunes, estábamos más cómodas estando por nuestra cuenta. Después de todo siempre éramos nosotras contra el mundo, nos habíamos hecho amigas de niñas porque asistíamos al mismo colegio y desde ese momento en que chocamos en la puerta del aula por tratar de entrar las dos al mismo tiempo, nos hicimos inseparables.

Pasamos una infancia feliz, luchando contra monstruos digitales, hablando por televisión, siendo buenas estudiantes, hasta que la mamá de Thisbe cayó en la bebida. Eso hizo que ella madurara aceleradamente y que su forma de ver el mundo cambiara, seguimos siendo amigas, pero le costó mucho contarme el porqué de sus cambios en su forma de ser y en su aspecto. A medida que su madre decaía cada vez más, ella sufría más cambios en su apariencia, su imagen de ángel comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, primero ella cortó su larga cabellera y la dejó reducida a unos cuantos mechones que apenas sobrepasaban su barbilla, luego tiño su pelo rubio casi blanco de color negro con azul y a la vez sus ropas también empezaron a variar pasaron de ser muy coloridas a casi todas negras.

Nuestra amistad se mantuvo intacta gracias a que en esencia ella siguió siendo la misma sólo que un poco más dura y que mi papá tras enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en la casa de Thisbe intervino y comenzó a hacerse cargo de ella como si fuera su propia hija, incluso arregló una habitación para cuando necesitara quedarse a dormir. Nosotros fuimos su apoyo constante incluso cuando todo lo que ella quería hacer era huir, mi papá logró que su madre fuera a rehabilitación acusándola de que le iba a quitar a Thisbe. Eso fue un golpe duro para su madre, pero al final funcionó y ambas fueron capaces de salir adelante.

Por otro lado mi infancia estuvo marcada por los trabajos de mis padres, ambos eran profesores en la universidad, por lo que crecí rodeada de libros y juegos didácticos y cultura. Mi amistad con Thisbe me permitió ser consciente de que mi realidad no era común a todas las personas, y que había muchas que no tenían la misma suerte que yo.

Un brusco movimiento de la persona que iba sentada al lado mío en el metro, me sacó de mi ensoñación y me permitió darme cuenta de que tenía que bajarme. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué está ocurriendo conmigo el día de hoy?

Gracias al cielo la parada del metro estaba a media cuadra de nuestro departamento y la universidad tenía su propia parada, por lo que sólo me tomaba cinco minutos llegar a ella (incluso en los malos días).

Corrí por entre los caminos que rodeaban los diferentes edificios, sujetando mi bolso con fuerza para que no fuera a abrirse, finalmente me detuve a tomar aliento cuando me encontraba en la entrada del edificio de arte y arquitectura. Inhalé profundamente a la vez que admiraba la construcción, siempre me habían gustado las obras contemporáneas: tanto vidrio y ángulos rectos y duros. Pero por sobretodo amaba las construcciones de la antigüedad clásica, me hacían sentir como si estuviera en casa, no sólo porque mi antigua casa había sido de ese estilo, sino que por motivos que no podía explicar todo lucía familiar para mí, como si me hubiera pasado la vida dibujándolas, cosa que nunca fue así ya que recién me interesé por la arquitectura cuando empecé a estudiar mi carrera de arte.

Como sea entré al edificio y me dirigí al salón rogando porque nada importante haya ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Cuando la clase hubo terminado hablé con el profesor disculpándome por el retraso y le aproveché de preguntar algunas dudas que tenía respecto a un programa digital de construcción.<p>

Ahora voy caminando por la Avenida principal de la universidad, hay una cafetería que Thisbe y yo solemos visitar, sirven el mejor café helado que hayamos probado. Espero que Louis y Nathan estén con ella, ya que desde que Louis empezó a trabajar (el último trabajo que fue capaz de conseguir) hace como un mes, ha viajado mucho, faltado a sus clases en la universidad y pasado casi nada de tiempo conmigo. Trata de comprarme con regalos ostentosos que su nuevo trabajo le permite costearse, pero eso no cubre el hecho de que ya casi no está a mí alrededor.

Por más que no quiero, me hace cuestionarme nuestra relación, a esto se suma el hecho de que no quiere contarme en qué consiste su trabajo. Lo que me tiene preocupada a decir verdad, ya que con todas las cosas que están pasando hoy en día, temo que se haya puesto a trabajar con malas personas.

Él me ha hablado un poco de lo que hace, me ha dicho que es como un agente que corrobora y cierra ciertos acuerdos. Pero eso me pone incluso más nerviosa, él aun está en la universidad ¿Cómo pueden haberle dado ese tipo de trabajo?, además de que tampoco quiere contare sobre los dichosos acuerdos. ¡Aghhh! ¿Quién lo entiende?

Estoy sentada en una mesa en la cafetería, decidiendo que ordenar y esperando que Thisbe llegué luego, escribo mi orden en la pantalla que está ubicada al lado de la mesa y luego miro las gran televisión que hay en la cafetería.

Me encojo ante las desgarradoras imágenes que están pasando, como las personas en medio oriente están tan escasas de agua que deben empeñar todo lo que tienen para obtenerla, la guerra que se originó allí debido a esto, imágenes de cómo la guerra ha devastado todos los campos de cultivo siendo que esta misma empezó por el requerimiento de agua para cultivar. Imagen tras imagen aparecen en la pantalla y comienzan a aparecer noticias acerca de China y la participación de esta en el último congreso, donde también participaron otras superpotencias como Japón, Corea, Bangladesh, Estados Unidos, entre otras.

De pronto la transmisión termina y comienza a correr publicidad contra el tráfico de armas (especialmente de tipo nuclear) y el terrorismo. Alerta a la población a avisar de cualquier movimiento sospechoso de vecinos, conocidos o amigos. Y recuerda que la portación de armas, de cualquier tipo, por civiles está prohibida.

Me estremezco ante el daño que podría causar si otra de las armas nucleares cae en malas manos. Todavía recuerdo toda esa villa que desapareció (junto con todos sus habitantes) debido a que un hombre compró un arma y la mal utilizó.

Cuando la guerra cibernética estalló y miles de secretos y corrupciones de los gobiernos de diferentes países salieron a la luz, pensé que eso era lo peor, pero no lo es. Nunca lo fue.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz ronca diciendo mi nombre.

-Ann ¿nena? ¿Estás aquí?

Miro hacia arriba para encontrarme con los ojos de mi novio mirándome risueños.

-Llegaron – dije y revuelvo mi copa de café helado.

-Sí señorita Bell-Chambers, hemos llegado – dice Thisbe con voz de secretaria - ¿En qué pensabas?

-Um, nada – digo sonriéndoles y haciéndoles espacio en la mesa – Tan solo reflexionaba sobre las noticias. Que como siempre ustedes se perdieron.

Los tres se sonrieron entre sí y empezaron a discutir que ordenaban, Louis rápidamente ingresó su orden y dejo que Nathan y Thisbe pelearan un poco más acerca de qué pedir. Acercó su silla más a mí y me susurró:

-Entonces, sé que no nos hemos visto mucho – Me sonrío seductoramente – así que estaba pensando, como mañana es sábado ¿Qué tal si me haces un espacio en tu cama esta noche?

Yo lo miré y me reí:

-Creo que tienes que ganártelo Louis.

-¡Oh vamos! Annie a este paso nunca vamos a…

-¡Listo! ¡Hemos ordenado! – Thisbe y Nathan dijeron a la vez-

Yo me reí y le asentí con la cabeza a Louis, él me besó en respuesta y yo me reí nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo y ya voy a entrar a clases así que voy a tratar de terminarlo lo más pronto posible. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Con amor, Maca.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Perdón por demorarme tanto en subir :) Ahora si que sí termino esta historia :) Perdddddddónnnnnn :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Mi noche con Louis no duró mucho, porque fuimos interrumpidos por su teléfono. Estábamos acostados en mi cama, él se encontraba sobre mi besándome lentamente y yo estaba recostada con mis manos en su espalda, sintiéndome feliz de estar allí con Louis, él me hacía sentir tranquila, plena y feliz…

Sin embargo ahora estoy acostada mirando al techo en medio de la noche y cuestionándome si habré sido yo o realmente Louis tuvo que irse debido a la llamada. Considerando que estábamos semi desnudos y besándonos cuando lo llamaron: opto por la segunda. Cuando su teléfono sonó él me dijo que tenía que contestar y yo lo dejé, pero luego se incorporó, se vistió y se fue.

Estoy sola y lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en qué rayos podría ser tan importante para que Louis tuviera que irse en mitad de la noche, por mi cabeza pasan cientos de cosas ilegales que él podría estar haciendo y ni siquiera quiero pensar que le podría pasar si, efectivamente, está haciendo alguna de esas cosas.

Pienso en cuando nos conocimos, yo acababa de entrar a la universidad y él ya estudiaba aquí, me acuerdo de pasar todo mi tiempo en la biblioteca y verlo mientras él trabajaba, por supuesto que yo también me dedicaba a estudiar, pero que Louis trabajara allí no era una coincidencia. Al principio él no se intereso en mí, pero después de un tiempo Thisbe empezó a salir con Nathan y resultó que ellos eran buenos amigos, y Louis y yo terminamos acercándonos cada vez más hasta que al final él me invito a salir. Yo traté de hacerme la difícil pero la verdad es que acepté rápidamente.

Estoy recordando esos momentos y empiezo a sumergirme poco a poco en un sueño intranquilo en donde no paro de ver a Louis muerto o torturado o en el mejor de los casos encerrado en la cárcel.

La mañana llega demasiado pronto y me siento como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, me levanto lentamente y para cuando llego a la cocina me doy cuenta de que no hay café y que Thisbe no ha llegado aún. Ella se quedó con Nathan anoche y dudo que vaya a llegar pronto, siendo sábado seguro que pasan todo el día en la cama.

Decido que es mejor ir a la cafetería y aprovecho de llevarme mi computadora, así podré avanzar algunos de mis bosquejos.

Estoy sentada en la cafetería hace tres horas y llevo dos tazas de café, un pedazo de tarta y un muffin, a lo lejos escucho el rumor de las noticias pero estoy muy ocupada para entender a cabalidad lo que están diciendo.

Es por esto que no me doy cuenta cuando un chico que está sentado unas mesas más allá de mí me pregunta algo.

-Hola, disculpa… ¿Hola?

Cuando finalmente me doy cuenta de que me están hablando a mí lo miro y ocurre algo muy extraño. Es un chico como de mi edad con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, son estos los que me atrapan y no puedo evitar pensar que ya los he visto antes. Una sensación muy potente de deja vú me atraviesa pero no logro ubicar a este chico.

-Eh ¿si? – le pregunto confundida.

-Hola disculpa que te moleste pero, tu pedido se ve asombroso ¿Qué número es?

Lo miré por varios segundos en silencio sin estar segura de si me estaba tomando el pelo o no, a su lado una chica bellísima de cabello muy negro y ojos verdes, me miraba con amabilidad.

-El número treinta y dos – respondí finalmente, el chico dijo gracias y me sonrió ampliamente.

Mi corazón comenzó a correr desbocado y yo no podía entender porque, pero su sonrisa me era tan familiar, tan cercana que le sonreí devuelta y en ese particular momento un chico con rastas entró a la cafetería y saludó a la pareja.

-¡Hola! ¿Ya ordenaron?

-No aún amigo, estamos en ello – respondió el chico de cabello rubio.

-¿Qué tal te fue en tu proyecto Greg? – preguntó la chica mientras me miraba de reojo, o al menos eso me pareció.

-Nada bien Rebecca – dijo Greg sonando cansado – lo perdí de vista, quiero decir… - tosió y me miró directamente – se me borró del map… computador.

-Para la otra amigo, no te preocupes - le dijo el otro chico.

-Gracias Peter ¡Ahora vamos a comer! Me muero de hambre… - finalizó frotándose las manos - ¡Un especial vegetariano a la orden!

Los observé disimuladamente un rato más tratando de ubicar al chico y de entender porque sentía que me miraban, pero no pude hacerlo. Al final desistí, pague mi cuenta y me marche.

Había caminado apenas media cuadra cuando oí mi nombre.

-¡Annie! ¡Espera! – El chico rubio, Peter, corría tras de mí.

-Te dejaste la billetera – me dijo entregándomela, nuestras manos se rozaron y una imagen clara del minotauro griego apareció en mi memoria, algo confundida le agradecí y la guardé, pero estaba segura de que la había guardado bien la primera vez.

-Gracias, mmm… - temí decir su nombre y delatarme a mí misma como una fisgona.

-Peter – completó él por mí.

-Gracias Peter, nos vemos – él me sonrió y volvió caminando lentamente al negocio. Yo me alejé caminando de forma automática y sin dejar de pensar en el mito griego de Teseo y el Minotauro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :) Dejen sus comentarios <strong>

**Besito**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Di vuelta en la esquina para acercarme al edificio en donde tenía clases y choqué contra alguien, me tambaleé un poco, pero logré estabilizarme. Miré a la persona para reñirla por llegar y doblar, cuando me di cuenta de quién era.

-Peter – dije asombrada.

-Oh Hola Annie – dijo sonriéndome – ¿Vas a clases?

-Em, sí ¿Y tú? – le dije tratando de que no se me notara la curiosidad.

-Oh no, mi clases ya terminaron, pero hey, oye ya que estás aquí – Peter miró por sobre mi hombro y luego continúo – El profesor me preguntó si sabía porque un alumno estaba faltando tanto, me pidió si podía averiguarlo. La verdad es que yo no lo conozco, pero tal vez tú sí.

-La verdad no conozco a tantas personas, pero a lo mejor alguien que yo conozco lo ubica ¿Cómo se llama?

-Louis Castillo. El profesor parecía realmente preocupado…

En cuanto escuché el nombre mi alma pareció caérseme a los pies, yo ya sabía que la universidad y las clases no eran unas de sus prioridades, pero si Louis no estaba yendo a clases ¿En dónde pasaba las horas que faltaba?

-Bueno, si lo ves me avisas ¿ya? – dijo Peter de pronto, y salió corriendo, no esperó a que yo le dijera si lo conocía o no.

La verdad era que este chico era extraño y me daba una mala sensación, primero que todo porque no escuchó mi respuesta a su pregunta, segundo porque no me dijo cómo contactarme con él, y tercero (la razón más importante y más aterradora) era que este Peter se me estaba apareciendo por todas partes, desde que lo había conocido hace como seis o siete semanas, se me aparecía en los lugares más inesperados, donde nunca antes me lo había topado. Por ejemplo, un día iba saliendo de mi casa a comprar ¡Y allí estaba él! Trotando casualmente por la acera, como si lo hiciera todos los días ¡Cuando yo nunca antes lo había visto! Es cierto que pudo haber cambiado su recorrido, pero no es lógico que me lo tope en todas partes.

Para ser sincera debería encontrarlo aterrador, pero más que nada lo encuentro extraño; hay algo en él que me hace confiar. Me hace sentir que no me va a hacer daño y no debería sentir eso ¡No lo conozco! Podría ser un asesino o algo más.

Pero de alguna forma mi instinto me dice que no lo es.

Otra cosa que me llama la atención es que sus apariciones comenzaron por el mismo tiempo, si es que no el mismo día, que Louis empezó a desaparecer más de lo normal. Y lo peor es que tengo esta sensación de que ambas cosas están relacionadas, y el hecho de que Peter me acabe de preguntar por él, solo acrecienta mis dudas.

Pero a lo mejor estoy exagerando como siempre y ninguna cosa guarda relación con la otra, quizás Louis efectivamente esté ocupado con su trabajo, pero no sea nada terrible como todas las cosas que pienso.

En fin retomé mi camino hacia el edificio y mandé todo lo demás al fondo de mi mente, no tenía porque empezar a preocuparme de eso ahora.

Era tarde ya, así que apuré mi paso para llegar a casa, finalmente iba a poder descansar. Iba a meter la llave en la cerradura cuando me di cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada, sino que solo entornada. Primero pensé que Thisbe había llegado y no había cerrado correctamente la puerta, pero cuando entré y observé el lugar, me di cuenta de que no era eso lo que había pasado.

Las luces estaban encendidas y el lugar estaba destruido alguien había entrado a robar y había destrozado todo, cada mueble, y pequeña cosa que teníamos estaba en el suelo, caminé y registré el resto de las habitaciones y estaba todo de la misma forma. Temí que me hubieran robado unas joyas que había heredado de mi mamá, pero aún estaban allí… De hecho todo lo material aún se encontraba en la casa, la mayoría de las cosas estaban rotas pero no se habían llevado nada… ¿Vándalos? O ¿Alguien buscando algo que no pudo encontrar?

Justo cuando estaba en medio de ese pensamiento, la puerta de entrada sonó y la voz de Louis gritó mi nombre con desesperación, caminé hacia la cocina y él se abalanzó sobre mí. Me besó ferozmente y luego me miró de forma detenida.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? – Me preguntó y luego murmuró entre dientes – Temí que te hirieran…

Miles de respuestas y posibilidades empezaron a rondar en mi cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quiénes? – Dije y luego agregué, tras fijarme en su rostro - ¿Por qué tienes un corte en el rostro?

Louis tenía una inmensa cicatriz roja, apenas cicatrizando, que le atravesaba todo un costado de su cara, desde el ojo hacia abajo.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones – dijo él de forma atropellada – Tenemos que huir ahora. Te lo contaré todo después – Louis me agarró por el brazo y tiró de mí hacia afuera, pero en mi testarudez quise saber qué rayos pasaba.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESTO! ¡Entiéndelo! – dijo bajando su voz y mirando para todos lados, como si temiera que alguien saliera de la oscuridad.

-No me iré a ningún lado mientras no entienda lo que está pasando – dije cruzando mis brazos de forma obtusa.

-¡Bien! – Se pasó una mano por el pelo de forma desesperada – Estaba trabajando para esta compañía, y mi trabajo consistía en sellar acuerdos ¿cierto? – Yo asentí – Bueno en el último acuerdo metí la pata y no pude cerrarlo, así que ahora tenemos que huir. Es peligroso seguir aquí, nos mudaremos y empezaremos de nuevo en otro lugar.

-Un momento ¿Otra vida? Louis ¿En qué estás metido realmente? ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – pregunté empezando a entender de a poco que pasaba.

Él suspiró y sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta de entrada me dijo:

-Los acuerdos que tenía que cerrar eran del mercado negro… De armas nucleares – Cuando escuché su respuesta, y a pesar de que intuía que algo así pasaba, no pude evitar quedarme de piedra. Cuando no dije nada él siguió – Como no pude cerrar este acuerdo y he cometido algunos pequeños errores, esta em… Compañía…

-La mafia – aclaré yo.

-Sí, esta mafia está tratando de alcanzarme, para… Matarme, así que tenemos que huir.

-¿Pero por qué yo?

-Porque pueden torturarte para llegar a mí, y lo harán, no tienen escrúpulos, yo escapé de casualidad y mira lo que me hicieron – se apuntó el rostro – No quiero que te hieran y que sea por mi culpa.

Lo miré sin entender como había sido tan tonto para meterse en esto, traté de imaginarme yéndome con él, pero no podía.

-Vete – le dije – Yo me quedo, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Annie, no me iré sin ti.

-Claro que sí, vete. Yo me iré donde papá, así estaré lejos de este lugar.

Estaba segura de que Louis iba a protestar, pero justo en ese momento unos movimientos fuera de la puerta llamaron nuestra atención, Louis me besó en la mejilla por última vez y se escabulló por la escalera de emergencias. Yo por mi parte me quedé parada en el centro de la habitación, con mis rodillas temblando y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Finalmente, después de minutos de agonía la puerta se abrió y Peter apareció en el umbral. Annie lo miró con incredulidad, pero luego su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. Este era el porqué Peter andaba buscando a Louis, para matarlo. Él miró alrededor con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Ante esas inesperadas palabras, quise hacerme la valiente, pero las revelaciones eran tantas que sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro a la vez que asentía.

Peter se acercó a mí aún más y con cuidado posicionó sus manos en mi rostro, con sus pulgares limpió suavemente mis lágrimas y me miró con sus ojos verde mar. Me sentí tranquila de inmediato y sentí también algo más, una sensación en el estomago que me decía que esta no era la primera vez que me reconfortaba, pero ¿Cómo podía ser?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – susurré. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de los míos.

-Hacía mi chequeo de rutina – me contestó y sus palabras me produjeron un cosquilleo en el rostro. Esto me distrajo y no me di cuenta de la declaración que estaba haciendo.

Él tampoco parecía haberse dado cuenta, estábamos como magnetizados, no podíamos dejar de mirarnos… De pronto él bajó su cabeza y yo cerré mis ojos para recibir el beso, pero el golpe de la puerta chocando contra la pared nos sobresaltó y él cubrió inmediatamente mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Sin embargo, Greg estaba en el umbral, tenía una expresión seria y dijo con palabras cortantes:

-Se ha descubierto el pastel y hay que moverse rápido. Rebecca está en la central, ella recibió la información antes que nadie, solo que no la descifro hasta después. ¿Lo pillaste?

-No, se me escapó otra vez – respondió Peter.

-Vale, llevémonosla. Va a estar más segura con nosotros que aquí, van a volver por ella pronto.

-Lo sé – Peter me miró de reojo y tomó mi mano – Hora de irnos.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no entendía nada, trataba de unir los cabos sueltos, pero mucha de la información estaba inconexa. De lo único que estaba segura era de que estaba asustada, de que confiaba en Peter y de que volverían por mí, y no tendrían ningún inconveniente en matarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste, falta poco para el final, disculpen que sea tan corto, pero desde un principio lo planeé así, solo no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo.<strong>

**Besito**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Estaba sentada en el cuartel general de la policía con una taza de café y unas galletas enfrente de mí pero no tenía hambre. Peter acababa de hablar con Thisbe y de decirle que no fuera a casa y de que yo estaba bien, y todo lo que me había contado me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Peter era un policía encubierto, que estaba vigilando a Louis (y es por eso que se me aparecía por todos lados, después de todo yo era su novia), Louis por otro lado era un idiota que había accedido a trabajar para los mafiosos y por supuesto, está de más decir que ahora estaba condenado a muerte. Lo mejor que podría pasarle es que Peter lo encontrara, que es exactamente lo que está intentando hacer, por algún motivo él confió en mí y en mi palabra y están vigilando los posibles lugares por los que Louis podría escaparse.

Peter me confió que el por qué de su vigilancia a Louis, a él y sus compañeros (Rebecca y Greg) les habían asignado la misión de vigilar a Louis, para ver si podían llegar a los cabecillas de todo el tráfico de armas nucleares, en las que estaba envuelto Louis. Y si bien, él nunca vio o tocó las armas, tenía contacto con todos los clientes, por lo que Peter esperaba que pudiera llevarlos a ellos, sin embargo Louis hizo mal su trabajo y no logró cerrar un acuerdo, lo que lo convirtió en prescindible, en un objetivo.

Ahora no solo se ha condenado a él, sino que a mí, porque la mafia podría intentar usarme para llegar a él; y lo peor de todo es que además se ha suscitado una guerra de mafias, y están usando todos sus armamentos en contra de ellos mismos. Al parecer este último trato que Louis debía cerrar, comprometía no solo a quien vendía, sino que también a quien compraba, por lo que sin contentarse con culparlo a él, ahora mucha gente está muriendo y saliendo herida.

Peter entra en la habitación y me mira cuidadosamente.

-Deberías comer algo.

-Estoy bien, gracias – le digo sin apartar mi mirada del piso - ¿Han tenido suerte?

-No hasta ahora, pero no te preocupes, tenemos la esperanza de que de señales pronto.

Finalmente levanté mi mirada del piso y lo miré a los ojos, sus ojos verde mar me devolvieron la mirada con intensidad y sentí que mis pulmones se vaciaban de golpe. Era necesario que él supiera el plan que había formado en mi mente, era necesario que el me ayudara en ello, estaba segura de que era la única forma de acabar con toda esta guerra.

-¿Peter?

-¿Mmm?

-He estado pensando y creo… - lo vi tensarse antes de que terminara de hablar.

-¡No te pondré en riesgo! – gritó él y muchas personas nos quedaron mirando.

-¿Cómo supiste…? – estaba sorprendida que él supiera cual era mi plan, bueno quizás no era tan buena ocultando cosas, pero se sentía como algo más… Como si él me conociera profundamente – Es la única forma y lo sabes, si yo me dejo atrapar ellos se mostrarán y tú podrás rastrearme y encontrarlos.

-No voy a ponerte en peligro – me respondió acercándose más a mí – No me importa cuanto tengamos que esperar para encontrarlos, no te voy a mandar allá para que te maten – Su cara estaba a unos centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su respiración, si estiraba mi mano podría incluso sentir su corazón latiendo, pero aún más con una ligera inclinación de mi cabeza, estaría besándolo.

-Creo que ella tiene razón – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, ambos nos alejamos bruscamente y Rebecca sonrió de forma amistosa – Tengo la sensación de que su idea va a resultar, es un buen plan – Peter se levantó y la enfrentó:

-No voy a mandarla allá – su voz no sonaba enojada, pero su postura decía que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión… Excepto quizás alguien aún más tozudo que él.

-Sí ella dice que es un buen plan, entonces debemos hacerlo – dije levantándome de la silla.

**-**Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo – dice Greg apareciendo de pronto – Es muy peligroso, puede resultar herida o peor muerta – agrego y se estremeció visiblemente – Es mejor que esperemos un poco…

-¡Capitán lo hemos encontrado! – gritó de pronto uno de los oficiales. Todos nos movilizamos a ver las cámaras de seguridad y efectivamente, un equipo venía escoltando a Louis al interior del edificio.

Se generó tal conmoción que todo el mundo salió a ayudar con el arresto, estaban cada vez más cerca de acabar con esta guerra y de arrestar a los jefes de la mafia.

Seguía a Peter y él me dirigió una mirada – Deberías quedarte adentro.

-¿Estás loco? Quiero que me vea mientras lo encarcelan – Peter me dio una sonrisa apenada y yo se la devolví, estábamos llegando al estacionamiento cuando un auto a toda velocidad se acercó al edificio, por algún motivo mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y Peter me agarró y me puso tras de él. Sin embargo, los que conducían tiraron algo por la ventana y de pronto la fuerza de una enorme explosión me lanzó lejos, había humo por todas partes y fuego. Mis ojos estaban llorosos y me costaba respirar, me levanté como pude y trate de gritar el nombre de Peter, pero mi voz no salía, caminé en la dirección que parecía ser la entrada del edificio, pero unas manos cubrieron mi boca primero. Intenté gritar, pero unos brazos me agarraron y me levantaron en el aire, pataleé pero no parecía hacerle daño a mi captor, en un segundo y con un movimiento brusco me metieron en lo que parecía ser la cajuela de un auto y me dejaron ahí.

Sin saber a dónde iba, ni que me iban a hacer, de lo único que estaba segura era de que finalmente mi plan había funcionado… Solo que no de la manera que pensé que lo haría.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por la demora, ahora salí de vacaciones y podré terminarla. Sólo quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo. Espero les guste el final. Un beso.<em>


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 ***Narra Peter*

El humo no me dejaba ver nada, me puse de pie con dificultad y busqué a Annie en los alrededores, tenía una mala sensación en el estómago y se estaba haciendo peor al no poder encontrarla. Escuché a las personas poniéndose de pie y reagrupándose, pero ya no había ningún auto y al parecer Annie estaba desaparecida. Corrí hacia el cuartel general y me lancé directo en una de las computadoras, esta era mi última y única esperanza de encontrarla.

La pantalla me devolvió la imagen de un punto rojo en movimiento y estuve aliviado por un segundo de que ella llevara su billetera encima, pero estaba preocupado por la dirección que tomaba el punto en la pantalla.

Hace unas semanas cuando ella me conoció en el café, tomé su billetera y le puse un chip para rastrearla, ese era el por qué ella me encontraba donde quiera que fuera. Tenía que asegurarme que ella estaba limpia, incluso si mi instinto me lo decía, no podía arriesgarme a que ella realmente tuviera algo que ver con las andanzas de su novio.

Ahora estaba siendo arrastrada cerca del muelle, y tenía que avisarles a mis jefes para que movilizaran equipos en esa dirección, pero tenía miedo que ellos descubrieran que ella no sabía nada y que no atraería a Louis, y que entonces la mataran porque dejara de servirles de ventaja. Claramente los de la mafia no sabían que habíamos apresado a Louis, porque o si no, se lo habrían llevado a él en vez de a Annie y estaba seguro de que pronto se darían cuenta del error que habían cometido.

Caminé en dirección al segundo piso a pedir la autorización para ir en su búsqueda y para informarles a mis superiores de la información, en el camino pasé al causante de toda esta tragedia y me detuve. Él lucía terrible, como si no hubiera dormido en días, tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro y algo se removió dentro de mí, una especie de recuerdo, pero no pude ubicarlo en mi mente. Estaba sucio y debido a la explosión, lleno de cortes y sangre. La rabia hirvió en mí y quise golpearlo, ahora ella estaba en peligro de muerte y todo era culpa de él.

Caminé rápido y me alejé de allí, no quise meterme en problemas, necesitaba llegar hasta Annie antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Rebecca estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en el mismo lugar y Greg estaba desparramado en una silla y totalmente pálido.

-¡Peter! – Rebecca corrió hacia mí - ¿Te encuentras bien? Supe lo de Annie ¿Llevaba el rastreador encima? – Ante mi asentimiento ella sonrió levemente – ¿Le alertaste a alguien ya? ¿Hacia dónde la llevan?

-A eso subí – le respondí rápidamente – El rastreador está activado y la llevan hacia el muelle, probablemente pretenden encerrarla en uno de los contenedores de carga y…

-Y dejarla allí – terminó Greg por él, estaba alarmantemente pálido.

-No puedo permitirlo, ella no puede morir… Ella… ella… - tomé un respiro y traté de encauzar mis ideas – Rebecca avísales a los jefes, tengo un mal presentimiento… yo… yo debo ir por ella.

-¡NO! – Ella me asió de la manga con fuerza y me dijo - ¡No puedes ir por ella! ¡Morirás! ¡Espera que den la orden e iremos contigo!

Rebecca siempre tiene buenos presentimientos y suelo escucharla, pero esto es diferente, no puedo dejar a Annie sola, ella es… No lo sé, es como si la conociera…

-No puedo – le dije – Ya saben qué hacer, nos encontraremos allá. Intentaré ponerla a salvo y esperaremos a que ustedes lleguen a buscarnos.

-¿Nada te hará cambiar de opinión? – me susurró ella.

-No – le respondí – Debo irme – ella me abrazó y Greg me palmeó la espalda, di la media vuelta y corrí. Podía acceder al rastreador de Annie desde mi auto.

Para el momento en que llegué al puerto el punto rojo había parado de moverse y yo estaba frente a miles de contenedores de carga, sabía por dónde tenía que acercarme a ella, pero no estaba seguro de quienes estarían vigilándola, tenía la esperanza que tuvieran a unos pocos por ahí.

Cargué mi arma y la ajusté con el silenciador, la puse en mis manos y comencé a caminar alrededor de los contenedores, procurando no hacer ruido ni ser visto. Gracias a los barcos y al ruido que hacían pasé desapercibido, no había más que dos hombres custodiando a Annie, eran grandes y musculosos, pero yo tenía una ventaja: era ágil y sigiloso.

Silenciosamente me oculté en las sombras y le disparé a uno de ellos, cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y su compañero se giró para mirarlo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le di con la culata de mi arma en la cabeza. Busqué las llaves y las encontré, abrí rápidamente el compartimiento y ahí estaba ella, sentada con la cabeza entre sus piernas, justo al lado de sus piernas; pensé que me la encontraría llorando, pero ella tan solo estaba allí. Me miró sin comprender y la ayudé a levantarse, la abracé con fuerza y sentí su corazón acelerarse, no parecía creer que yo fuera real.

-¿Pe…? ¿Peter? – dijo con la voz quebrada y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, su preciosos ojos grises me estaban enrojecidos y su cara también, pero dentro de todo parecía estar bien.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí - le susurré de vuelta - En cualquier momento se percatarán de que sus guardias están en el suelo – ella asintió y me preguntó en un ronco susurro:

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo me encontraste? – suspiré sabiendo que tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Hace semanas que te puse un rastreador en la billetera…

-¿En la cafetería? – Me preguntó tocando su bolsillo trasero y sacando la billetera, la miró y la volvió a poner en su lugar – Inteligente – sonrió ligeramente impresionada y quise besarla, pero decidí que era un mal momento.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí – le dije y la tomé de la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la demora, espero les gusté el capítulo, queda poco para el final. Un beso<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El auto iba dando tumbos y yo no podía moverme mucho, intenté patear la cajuela, romper la cerradura, pero nada funcionaba. Mi mente no paraba de correr ¿A dónde me llevaban? ¿Quién me iba a encontrar? ¿Iba a morir o solo me convertiría en la carnada? Peter tenía a Louis apresado, así que quizás oficiara un intercambio… No, Peter no era así.

Ahora que estaba en estas circunstancias, recién me daba cuenta de que realmente no amaba a Louis y que sin casi conocer a Peter, le tenía más confianza a él que a aquel que fue mi novio por tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo habían dado conmigo? ¿Cómo sabían siquiera quien era yo? La única respuesta que se me ocurría era que habían estado vigilándome y que cuando la policía apareció, ellos supusieron que yo sabría algo y que iba a colaborar, pensaron que Louis había sido tan idiota para confiármelo todo. ¿Esperaban que confesara algo entonces? ¿O tan solo buscaban atraer a Louis?

El auto se detuvo y el miedo me golpeó nuevamente, ¿Dónde estábamos? Traté de idear un plan, pero sin saber donde estaba iba a resultar difícil… ¿Iban a matarme?

La luz inundó de pronto la cajuela del auto y me vi cegada por un momento, unos fuertes brazos me alzaron y traté de gritar y patalear, pero el hombre me susurró en el oído con una voz ronca y gastada de tanto fumar:

-Grita todo lo que quieras aquí nadie te oirá – y me puso una pistola en la espalda – Corre y harás mi trabajo mucho más fácil.

Quise correr, tuve unas ganas de arrancarme de ese tipo de forma inmediata, pero supe que no tenía otra alternativa más que hacerle caso, pude ver que estábamos en el puerto y un escalofrío me recorrió ¿Me iban a encerrar viva en uno de los contenedores? En ese caso prefería ser fusilada. Traté de memorizar el camino por el que me llevaron, ya que ni siquiera intentaron despistarme, pero lo único que pude memorizar fue que el contenedor era azul oscuro y estaba muy oxidado y que el camino era mayormente recto.

Me empujaron dentro de la caja de metal y cerraron la puerta con un golpe, me deslice por la pared y abracé mis rodillas ¿Cómo iba a encontrarme Peter ahora?

Dejé que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas y lloré, lloré por lo que parecieron horas y finalmente me calmé, llorar no solucionaba nada. Tenía que tener fe de que alguien iba a dar conmigo antes de que me mataran o de que me subieran a un barco.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero me mantuve mayormente en la misma posición: mis piernas entre mis brazos, mi cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas y negándome a pensar en lo que iba a ser de mí.

Es por eso que cuando Peter abrió la puerta y me miró, no creí que fuera real y pensé que estaba soñando.

-¿Pe…? ¿Peter? – me costó pronunciar su nombre, mi voz sonaba rasposa y se notaba que no había hablado en horas. Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada ahí, pero ya se sentía como una vida para mí. Contra mi voluntad unas lágrimas se me escaparon y en un intento porque no se notara, despejé mi cabello de mi cara.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – Me susurró preocupado mientras me frotaba los brazos, estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que sentía su corazón acelerado - En cualquier momento se percatarán de que sus guardias están en el suelo – asentí, pero una duda surgió en mi cabeza, así que le pregunté en un susurro:

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo me encontraste? – el suspiró y se removió incómodo.

-Hace semanas que te puse un rastreador en la billetera…

-¿En la cafetería? – le pregunté sonriendo internamente, sabía que había guardado mi billetera aquella vez, ese hecho aún volvía a mí a veces, por eso lo recordaba… Y también porque había sido cuando lo había conocido.

-Inteligente – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Él me miró sin decir nada y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse, lo miré fijamente y sentí que comenzaba a perderme en el verde mar.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí – me dijo de pronto y tomó mi mano.

Sentí un cosquilleo y una especie de electricidad me recorrió, sorprendida lo seguí afuera y él me guió por entre los contenedores. Tratábamos de mantenernos ocultos en las sombras, pero no alcanzamos a sacar una ventaja y muy pronto escuchamos los gritos de unas personas detrás de nosotros. Peter apresuró el paso y comenzó a zigzaguear entre los distintos pasillos, sin embargo salido de la nada un hombre alto y rubio y con unos ojos aterradoramente dorados comenzó a perseguirnos y a disparar, Peter dobló hacia la derecha y le logramos sacar un poco de ventaja.

De forma abrupta él se detuvo y me miró seriamente a los ojos:

-Sigue derecho y saldrás a la calle, escóndete cerca de esta y espera a que lleguen las patrullas – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y agregó – Te compraré un poco de tiempo, lo distraeré.

-No – susurré súbitamente aterrorizada – No me dejes, escondámonos juntos…

-No puedo arriesgarme a que te haga daño – me respondió – Tú eres inocente en todo esto – Estaba lista para replicar pero no pude porque su mirada lucía firme y decidida, así que en vez de eso lo besé, al principio él no reaccionó y temí que no sintiera lo mismo, pero de forma repentina me comenzó a devolver el beso frenéticamente. Sentí como si para mí esto fuera lo más natural, y en un momento dado una serie de imágenes pasaron por mi mente, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos grises sentada en un salón esperando tristemente, una mujer de cabello negro muy peinado y múltiples cuentas alrededor del cuello tomada del brazo de un hombre musculoso de cabello castaño y ojos verdemar, una chica rubia y crespa luchando espalda con espalda con un joven de cabello negro y miles de imágenes más que no entendía y que no sabía donde había visto.

Muy pronto él me soltó, pero apoyó su frente en la mía.

-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver – me dijo y le creí.

En ese instante el hombre rubio dio la vuelta y nos encontró, se abalanzó sobre Peter, pero él alcanzó a empujarme y gritó:

-¡Corre! ¡Escóndete!

Comencé a correr, pero pronto oí el ruido de un disparo y sin siquiera voltearme aún lo supe, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y me giré para ver al hombre riendo y a Peter en el suelo… Con la sangre manando de su cabeza…

Ahogué un sollozo y comencé a correr como nunca en mi vida, cuando estuve segura de haber perdido al hombre de los ojos dorados, giré hacia la calle y me oculté en cuclillas al costado de un contenedor desde el que podía ver cuando llegaran los refuerzos. No podía parar de llorar y mi cuerpo temblaba entero, no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras y como el beso nos había retrasado, sin embargo no lo lamentaba, en mi mente lo vi sonreírme y asegurarme de que todo iba a estar bien. Trataba de ocultar mis sollozos con mi puño, pero parecían salir de lo profundo de mi alma, sin saber cómo me había enamorado de él y ahora lo había perdido… Sin siquiera haber sido capaz de estar con él…

De la nada empecé a escuchar sonar las sirenas de la policía y un alivio momentáneo me atravesó, estaban cerca lo que significaba que en cualquier momento pasaría de estar escondida detrás de un contenedor gigante a estar en un coche protegido y podría irme a casa y finalmente estar a salvo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, esta situación no me consolaba en absoluto, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas ¿Por qué Peter? Él era bueno, solo trataba de ayudarme…

De pronto justo detrás de mi cabeza oí un clic, no alcancé a darme vuelta, pero sabía que alguien estaba detrás de mí apuntándome con un arma y también sabía que un par de ojos dorados me miraban de forma diabólica. Lo último que oí antes de que todo se volviera negro fue un:

-¡Alto ahí! ¡No accione la bomba! – Y luego silencio, silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sólo falta el epílogo, al tiro lo subo.<strong>


	8. Epílogo

**Dedicado a todos aquellos lectores que esperaron hasta que terminé la historia. Gracias.**

**Epílogo**

Una vez que el velo se despejó de mi mente de mi mente lo que supe.

Mi nombre era Annabeth Chase y estaba muerta.

Finalmente había reencarnado las veces suficientes para acceder a las Islas de los Bienaventurados, había sido Adara en la Antigua Grecia y Afrodita nos había unido a Percy y a mí en ese entonces, pero él llevaba el nombre de Panos. Sin embargo, la guerra contra Esparta me lo arrebató y terminé siendo unida a otro hombre, un hombre al cual nunca fui capaz de amar de la manera en que él quería ser amado, y en la forma en que él se merecía. Cuando la muerte llegó a mí se me dio la oportunidad de renacer y la tomé sabiendo que tarde o temprano me encontraría con Percy, ya que sabía que Afrodita había entrelazado nuestros destinos desde que habíamos pisado la tierra mortal.

Mi segunda vida transcurrió durante los años veinte, llevaba el nombre de Alice y tuve una vida plena junto a mi familia y junto al hombre que amaba. Había conocido a Patrick en una fiesta durante mi juventud y no me separé de él hasta el día de mi segunda muerte, a mediados de los años sesenta.

En esta ocasión esperé a reencontrarme con él antes de elegir renacer y nuestra tercera vida nos juntó de nuevo, esta vez yo como hija de Atenea y él como hijo de Poseidón, si bien nuevamente Afrodita puso obstáculos en nuestra relación y también tuvimos que soportar el estar involucrados en dos guerras, nos las arreglamos para acabar juntos al final. No obstante, esta vez no tuvimos tanta suerte y si es cierto que pasamos unos maravillosos años juntos, la guerra contra Gea tomó mi vida demasiado pronto y Percy no alcanzó a salvarme.

Él finalizó la guerra pero el costo para ello fue su propia vida a cambio.

Cuando él llegó a los Campos Elíseos como el héroe que era, yo ya había elegido renacer por tercera y última vez, él hizo lo mismo, esperando así como yo que pudiéramos encontrarnos nuevamente.

Si bien, solo una de las veces sangre divina corrió por nuestras venas fue suficiente para que, a pesar de haber renacido tres veces, aún así nos reconociéramos como Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya dije, muchas gracias por leer. Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Si alguien tiene interés en leer de donde me base para crear este contexto futurista, les recomiendo este artículo: www .iica . intEsp/regiones/sur/argentina/Documents/Novedades/El_mapa_del_futuro . PDF**

**Eso, un abrazo gigante :)**


End file.
